30 Days with You
by naomixtenshi
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a shinigami or a grim reaper, to be simple. Alfred F. Jones suffers the 4th stage of Cancer, and was announced that he only had 30 days left to live. He meets Arthur, who then reveals that he is a shinigami and is the one taking Alfred's soul. Arthur then hangs out with Alfred for the human's last 30 days. They eventually become friends and find romance too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** 30 Days With You

**Main Pairing **: UsUk ( From Axis Powers Hetalia ).

**Plot : **Arthur Kirkland is a shinigami or a grim reaper, to be simple. Alfred F. Jones suffers the 4th stage of Cancer, and was announced that he only had 30 days left to live. He meets Arthur, who then reveals that he is a shinigami and is the one taking Alfred's soul. Arthur then hangs out with Alfred for the human's last 30 days. They eventually become friends and find romance too.

**Author's Notes (Read!) :** Hello everyone! It is I, naomixtenshi and I am here to give you another fanfic of Hetalia but this time, UsUk. So, this is an idea which I thought of when I was about to sleep. And I guess I also based this of to the doujinshi that I read which is **Gilbert and the Shinigami **where in the pairng is Prussia x Italy. Italy's a shinigami and Gilbert is about to die of sickness. Go read it, it was very sad ; A ; Oh and there is also a Spamano version of that. I don't recall the title though. But in this one, I'll be doing some different things and stuff. Btw, let me just explain some stuff about Artie.

Well, I made Artie and his fellow shinigamis live in the Underworld. So there, there is a place called Glyn ( Glin) which I made up, where in they train incoming shinigamis. Oh and btw, when a death takes place, the person chooses in where he would like to live his afterlife. Three choices. Hell (Demons), Heaven (Angels) and The Underworld (Shinigamis). If he chooses the Underworld, he will be trained and then becomes a shinigami. I guess that's it. You guys will learn more in the story :D

OOO. And please note that the italicized characters are flashbacks.

Please don't forget to _**Follow**__**, **__**Favorite, and Review! **_Have a nice day and enjoy reading! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Day 1 - June 10 , 2014_

" I'm sorry Mr . Jones but, you've reached the 4th stage of Cancer. I'm afraid you only have 30 days left to live." The doctor frowned at his statement.

This made Alfred F. Jones and especially his younger brother, Matthew Williams stutter in shock. " B-But doc, is there some kind of medicine that we can use for it to go away?" Matthew said in a Canadian accent with a quiet voice. " I'm afraid not.. It's the most dangerous stage and it cannot be removed. But I can give you medicine, in case you feel something bad." The doctor started listing some medicines in his paper. After that, he tore it off from the pad and handed the list over to Matthew. " You may get your medicine from the pharmacy. Once again, I am truly sorry.."

Alfred remained quiet and went out of the room together with his sibling. " Let's go get your medicine, okay?" Matthew patted his brother's head affectionately. They headed towards the pharmacy. Matthew went over the counter to get his brother's medicine while Alfred waited on one of the series of chairs, his head down until a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked up and it was Matthew, he had a heavy paper bag in one of his hands. " Don't worry.. We'll find a way to remove it, okay..?" Matthew smiled but then tears started dwelling up in his eyes.

Alfred laughed and smiled as well, " I can do this..I'm the hero, right?" He then started crying like Matthew but still had a smile on his face. He kissed his younger brother on the forehead, " Thank you Mattie."

" Now why don't we go home and eat pancakes?" Matthew asked.

" Sounds great." Alfred chuckled. After that, the two siblings made their way home. They only live in an apartment. It was not that small or big but it was nice and comfortable. Their landlord, Roderich Edelstein and his wife, Elizaveta Hedevary had let them stay without any rent. The couple were good friends with their parents and were really sad about their death.

Alfred sat on the sofa, watching the Avengers, his favorite movie., while eating some hamburgers. To be honest, Alfred has repeated it over a hundred times. Yet, he never gets sick of it.

The movie was finished. Alfred decided to get his lazy ass off the couch and take a walk outside. He wore a blue hoodie and some jeans. " Mattie, I'm going out." He shouted across the room. Matthew was at his room, writing some stuff with his bear, Kumajiro. " O-Oh, okay then. Take care!" The Canadian replied as loud as he can. Alfred then left their apartment and started having a peaceful walk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Alfred F. Jones. Male. Age, 19. Birth date, July 4. Cause of death, Cancer. Expected time of death, July 09, 2014, 5:30 pm." Arthur Kirkland read out loud the victim's details inside his folder. It was a bright and sunny day in America and he's out here doing his work as a shinigami. " Damn you, frog.." he cursed while furrowing his thick eyebrows. If it weren't for Francis, he would've been back in his home, taking a day off but the French gave him a good deal..

_In the Underworld... Yesterday.._

_Arthur was peacefully sipping a cup of tea inside his house until there was some loud knocking on his door, " Honhonhonhonhon~" The British immediately knew who it was. He didn't answer it but then, the knocking became louder. He groaned in frustration, " Agh, wait a minute, frog!" He headed to over his door and opened it only to see a blonde with shoulder-length hair and a stubble growing out of his chin. " What do you need, frog?" Arthur glared._

_" Well, that is not a very good thing to greet people, mon ami!" Francis said with a sad look on his face which made Arthur much more annoyed. _

_" Whatever. Now answer my question." _

_" Ah, I need you to reap a soul for me."_

_" Why? Can't you do it by yourself?" _

_" I can't. I have to go and party with Antonio and Gilbert."_

_" What kind of reason is that!?" _

_" I don't know, but can you please do it for me?" Francis pleaded._

_" N.O."_

_" Whyyy!?"_

_" I'm on a day off." He glared at the French. _

_" I'll make you a deal!" Francis winked. This made Arthur interested. " Okay..what is it?" " I won't pester you around for a month!" Francis grinned. Arthur sighed, it's better doing the job than Francis messing him around. " Alright, I accept your deal." _

_" Honhonhonhon~! Thank you eyebrows! Here's the victim's information." He handed over a folder to Arthur. Arthur took it in his hands, " Well, you can start off by not calling me eyebrows. I'll do my best."_

Arthur was wearing a t-shirt with the British flag printed on it. Oh, how he loved England. It is where he was living before he turned into a shinigami. He remembered his death which is he got into a car accident. He also wore some jeans. Normally, he would be wearing his uniform. It is a formal black suit but most shinigamis don't do that now.

" Alright, now where is my victim.." He whispered to himself, scanning the city on top of the building. He then saw his target. He jumped off the back of the tall building and of course, landed safely. He walked slowly towards his target, who was at McDonalds, eating some hamburgers. Arthur sighed. It's not that he didn't like McDonalds, it's just that he preferred eating scones and sipping tea instead of hamburgers and shakes. He went in and approached the man. He was wearing a hoodie, which was down, revealing his blonde hair, blue eyes and his glasses.

Shinigamis weren't supposed to reveal themselves. They often blend with humans as well as the Demons and Angels. But harder, because they have wings and shinigami's don't. Arthur really didn't know why he chose to being a shinigami, that's what his heart wishes, probably. He sat at the back of Alfred's seat and started observing him. He took out his book and folder from his backpack and did some notes. " Ahh, man, this bottle's empty." Alfred pouted as he held up the ketchup bottle in his hand. He turned to his back, and saw Arthur. He took his tray full of burgers, fries and a shake and sat in front of Arthur.

" Hey dude~ You don't mind if I sit here?" Alfred asked. Arthur flinched then blushed, " U-Uh..no..it's fine.." He covered the folder and book with his arms.

" Okay. Thanks. What'cha doin'?"

" Oh, nothing. This is just uh, work stuff.." Arthur looked down at his folder and started adding more notes.

" Eh.. I see.. Where do you work?"

Arthur mentally wanted to hit Alfred to stop him asking some questions. " I..uh..work at the library.."

" I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. You?" He held out a hand then Arthur shook it slowly, " Arthur..Kirkland."

After an awkward silence between them, Arthur opened his bag, revealing his scythe. " Woah, dude! Is that a scythe?!" Alfred stood up from his seat making some eyes look at him. Arthur quickly pulled Alfred back. " S-Shut up, git! Don't be so loud. And n-no..This is not a scythe.." He said, which was pretty obvious that his last statement wasn't true. " I'm sure it is a scythe! Kiku told me about these! You're a shinigami, aren't you!?" Alfred's eyes lit up. Arthur sighed and gave up.

" Yes, yes, I am a shinigami..and I'm here to.."

" Get my soul? Yeah yeah, I know, I'm gonna die." Alfred added.

" Yeah..that's right.."

" So those things that you're doing aren't work stuff, huh?"

Arthur looked at his notes, " Uh, well they're work stuff..For my real job."

" I see. Want some burgers?" Alfred smiled, handing one over to Arthur. " No thank you." Arthur declined. Alfred pouted, " Why not? They're delicious!" " I prefer my scones and tea." " Ah, you live in England?" Alfred asked curiously.

" I used to."

" Ah, you moved?"

" That's not it, Idiot! I died, in a car accident. I now live in the underworld."

" Wow~ That's cool! So you mean, when I died I can live in the underworld?"

" Mhm. But not only in the underworld. You can choose. If you want to go to Hell and become a demon, Heaven, where you become an angel and the Underworld, where you become like us." Arthur retorted. " Oh.." Alfred took a sip from his soda. " So, tell me about yourself?" Arthur continued taking his notes. " Eh, I like hamburgers..I..like playing computer games. I have a younger step-brother named Mattie, Matthew Williams. He's the son of my step mom, Madeline. Madeline and my dad met and they got married. But one day, when they were on their way home from their trip, the plane crashed.." Alfred frowned, so did Arthur. " S-Sorry.."

" Oh, It's fine.." He smiled, "When our parents died, one of our close family friends let us stay in their apartment for no pay, which is good. Mattie works at a cafe and I work at a convenience store but stopped because of my condition right now. Oh and one thing, I am the Hero!~" Alfred started laughing. Arthur found the other's laugh really annoying but then he smiled. The two continued talking each other until it was already at dusk.

" Well, I better go now, I don't want Mattie to be worried."

Alfred stood up from his seat. " It's nice meeting you, Artie!" Arthur glared at the American for the given nickname. " Don't call me that, idiot..Anyways, don't tell anyone about me or this whole thing, okay?" He slund his backpack on his shoulder and walked away. " Bye, See you tomorrow."

" Tomorrow?" Alfred asked with a confused look.

Arthur turned with a smile on his face, " I'm going to observe you from now on until your death." Then walked away.

Alfred blushed then walked out of the place, not knowing being followed on his way home.

* * *

**Author's Notes : **I hope you guys liked it! Artie will be a stalker-ish person from now on xD Since he's a shinigami and they are supposed to observe their victi Don't forget to **_Fave, Follow_**and especially **_Review!_ **I would appreciate hearing what you guys think of the story. So please review! :D That's all and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes : **NEW UPDAAAAAATE! And this is all because of AcelMonDay who reviewed this story. When I saw his/her review (If you're reading this, please pardon me for being confused on your gender /D -mentally punches myself-) I was literally squealling and my other family members gave me confused and strange looks. I was so happy and got motivated on writing a new chapter. Thanks again, AcelMonDay ; 7 ; I hope you gaiz will like this chapter, which I hurriedly typed because my mom is telling me to go to bed ; A ; Please don't forget to Fave, Follow and especially Review after reading! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Day two - June 11, 2014_

"Morning' Mattie!" Alfred greeted his younger brother, who was making some pancakes. A LOT of pancakes. "What's for breakfast?" He asked even though the answer was obvious. "Pancakes." Matthew turned from the counter and placed the pancakes on the table. "U-Uh..Mattie, I think I'll go buy my own breakfast.." Before Matthew can reply, Alfred had already left with his wallet.

Alfred was still wearing his Superman pajamas, which he didn't find embarrassing at all. Since he's used to going out in his pjs. He'd do that normally when Matthew always makes a lot of pancakes and makes him eat it all. He went inside McDonalds, receiving strange looks from other people. He ignored it and headed for the counter and was greeted by a slightly-tanned girl and had her hair tied in two low pigtails, "Good Morning, Alfred! I see that you're still in your pajamas as usual. Did Matthew make a lot of pancakes this morning?"

He nodded then smiled, "Hey, Michelle. And yeah..he did." "So what can I get for you today?" "Uhm..five BigMacs..some CocaCola, large and large fries. Take out." Alfred said his order out loud. "Okay then..That'll be 15$." Alfred paid her the exact amount and Michelle came back with his order. "Thanks, Michelle. See ya'!" He left the fast food restaurant. He thought of coming back home but was afraid that Matthew will be going to scold him for running away and decides that he should eat at the park.

He arrived at the park then sat at one of the benches. He then took out one burger from the paper bag and took a large bite. He continued eating but then paused for a while, "I know you're behind that tree." Then continued eating. He heard a loud sigh then saw a blonde man sit beside him. "Goofd Mornungf'" Alfred greeted Arthur while chewing his food.

"Don't talk when you're eating. And why are you wearing your pajamas?" The British man observed what Alfred looked like. "Mattie made A LOT of pancakes today and I had to escape. Since when have you been following me?" He asked. "When you came out of your house." Arthur replied. Alfred, who was currently sipping his soda, choked. "W-Woah, are you okay?" Arthur then put a hand on Alfred's back and caressed it slowly.

"I-I'm fine, dude. It's just that, how did you know my house? Do you have superpowers?!"

"It's written on the data I've been given. And no, I have no superpowers." Alfred pouted at hearing that Arthur didn't have any superpowers. "Do you really eat that much?" Arthur glanced over at the food Alfred had bought. "What's wrong with it?" "You'll get fat." "Psh. Nahhhh." Alfred took another bite from his burger.

"So Artie,where do you live? Here in America."

"I told you not to call me that, idiot. And, usually, hotels. But when I have no money, I normally stay in the alleyways or rooftops."

Alfred stood up from his seat, "You should come stay with us!" Arthur blushed, "I-It's fine! I mean, the rooftops are not bad!" "No, you're coming with me! Now!" Alfred then pulled Arthur by the hand and walked with him until they arrived the American's home. "You don't have to hold my hand, you know." Arthur looked away, blushing. Alfred smiled then barged in his home. "Mattie, I'm home!" Suddenly, a mad Canadian approached them, "Alfred! You ran away again!" But then, his anger stopped when he saw Arthur, "Oh! Is he your friend?" He asked Alfred.

Alfred nodded and laughed, "Yeah! He's a shinigami! And he's gonna take my soul when I die!"

"Oi! I told you not to tell anyone about what I am, idiot! And that's not something supposed to be laughing at!" Arthur warned Alfred, who continued laughing. Arthur ignored it then turned his attention to Matthew, "I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you." He smiled and was about to hold out his hand when he noticed Alfred still holding it. He blushed then pulled his hand away. Matthew giggled, "I'm Matthew. It's nice meeting you too."

"Mattie, is it okay if he'll stay with us?" Alfred asked. "I don't mind. But I'm afraid that we only have two rooms. You can share rooms with Alfred though." Matthew smiled, so did Alfred but made Arthur blush more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur and Alfred are now in the living room. Arthur was reading a book that he borrowed from Matthew, meanwhile, Alfred was watching TV. "Hey, Artie."

"What is it?" Arthur replied, not looking away from the book.

"If you don't have anything to stay here in America, why didn't you go back to the Underworld and return back to America?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Well, we aren't allowed to go back until we finish our job."

"Oh.."

Alfred had a bored look on his face. "Artie."

"What?"

"Do you like horror movies?"

"I guess they're fine."

"Let's go watch some."

"No thank you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"No." Alfred kept pleading. Arthur then groaned. Alfred was just like Francis but less irritating. "Fine.."

"Yay!"

The two then started watching. Everytime that there was a scary, surprising scene, Alfred would scream, jump and hug Arthur. Arthur became scared as well but not as scared as Alfred. By the time the movie ended, Alfred sighed in relief. "Oi, You're heavy." Arthur said while blushing. "O-Oh, sorry." Alfred then removed himself from Arthur. The two stayed silent for a while when suddenly, "Guys! Dinner is ready!" Matthew shouted from the kitchen, making Alfred scream once again. Arthur stood up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Alfred in the living room, alone.

Arthur sat in one of the chairs, so did Matthew when a scared Alfred barged in. Alfred sat down quickly and ate dinner with the two.

After dinner, Arthur helped Mattthew with the dishes while Alfred, he stayed there, trying to calm himself from being scared. "Alright, we're done. Thanks for your help, Arthur." Matthew smiled. "You guys can take a shower. I'll go after the two of you."

"Alfred. You go ahead." said Arthur. Unfortunately, Alfred still hasn't calmed down. "Let's take a shower together, Artie!" "No." Arthur blushed and rejected. "You better go with him. He won't stop until you say yes." Matthew smiled, making Arthur blush more. "Agh, f-fine..." There was no use to arguing. Alfred smiled happily.

The two headed over to the bathroom. They then decided that they would face opposite directions while taking a bath. And while they were there, there was an awkward silence between the two. Alfred who can't resist the urge to look at Arthur, glanced over the smaller man for a few seconds, making him blush. After that, Arthur was the first one who left the bathroom and proceeded to Alfred's room.

Alfred then went in his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Arthur was sitting by his computer table, taking notes. He then saw Alfred, topless. He quickly went out of the room saying, "Tell me when you're done changing." Arthur waited outside for a minute or two when Alfred's door opened. "I'm done." Arthur nodded then went back inside.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Arthur said. "But..Aren't you going to feel uncomfortable?" Alfred asked with a worried look on his face. "I've already slept on rooftops, even trees. I'll be fine." "Are you sure? My bed's not that small anyways." "I'm fine." Alfred frowned, "Okay then...But if you're uncomfortable, you can move here, okay?" Arthur nodded. "Mhm."

Alfred settled down on his bed. "I'm turning off the lights." As what he had said, Arthur turned off the lights then laid on the floor, a pillow below his head and a blanket covering him. "Good night, Artie.."

Arthur smiled, which Alfred didn't see, "Good night."

* * *

That's Chapter Two, everyone! I hope you all liked it and I'll see you again on the next chappie. Don't forget to **_Fave, Follow_**and especially, _**Review!**_ That's all for now and thanks for reading! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Day 3 - June 12, 2014_

The sun was shining and Arthur had found himself being hugged by Alfred, who was sleeping with some loud snoring. Arthur blushed then groaned, "Alfred, Get up. You're heavy!" Alfred didn't respond. Luckily, he was able to move Alfred's arm and get up. He made his way to the living room. No one there. _'Matthew must be still asleep..' _Arthur thought to himself. He then headed over to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for himself and the two siblings.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred was awaken by the smell of something burning. He quickly stood up from the floor, wondering also why he was there in the first place, and raced towards the kitchen only to see a frightened Matthew and Arthur cooking. "W-What happened here!?" "I was cooking breakfast." Arthur replied while placing the "food" he had cooked on a plate. "W-Why is it burnt?" Alfred asked once again, looking at the plate, scared.

"It's not burnt! It's just perfect!" Arthur smiled at his work.

Matthew then spoke up, Kumajiro in his arms, "U-Uh, I remembered..I have to go to the cafe early!" He then left the apartment like a madman.. "That was weird. Well, are you going to eat this or not?" Arthur asked. _'Damn you Mattie! But trying won't hurt, I guess...' _Alfred took a big gulp, "So what did you cook, Artie?"

"Scones."

Alfred nodded. He then took a bite of the scone. As he was chewing it, it felt like he was being food-poisoned. To be honest, it tasted bad but instead of telling Arthur the truth and hurt his feelings, he lied, "It tastes great, Artie!" Arthur heard Alfred's critique. He knew that it was bad. It was obvious that Alfred lied. Arthur sighed then smiled, "You don't have to lie you know. I'm already used to that."

Alfred frowned, "Hey, I'm not lying Artie! It really tastes great! Look, I'm eating a lot!" He then took more scones and ate them. "Oi, don't force yourself, idiot! It's fine, really!" Arthur laughed at what Alfred was doing. Yet, surprisingly, Alfred has finished all of them. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Alfred only grinned at Arthur as a response. After the incident that happened earlier, Alfred decided that they should just go buy some lunch food in McDonalds yet, Arthur, being the classy gentleman he is, declined and bought some scones and tea at Starbucks.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Time skip~! Afternoon..._

"Hey, Artie! A friend of mine is coming today."

A knock on the door was heard. "Ah, he's here!" Alfred and Arthur approached the door. Alfred opened it and revealed a man standing, having about the same height as Arthur and his hair was in a form of a bowlcut. "Kiku!" Alfred smiled. "Konnichiwa, Alfred-san." The Asian replied, smiling as well. "Artie! This is Kiku. He's from Japan. We were schoolmates since high school. He always visits us here to play video games and watch horror movies with me! We even watch some of his country's animes! And Kiku! This is Arthur. But I call him Artie because I like it better. And he's a shinigami! Shinigamis are real!" Alfred smiled happily, only recieving a hit on the head from Arthur.

"You git! How many times do I have to tell you not to tell anyone else about me!?" Arthur turned to Kiku, "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you." Kiku replied with a bow and a really really REALLY happy smile on his face, "Konnichiwa, Arthur-san. It's nice meeting a shinigami for the first time." He then took out a camera and quikly snapped a picture of Arthur. This made Arthur think of something, _'He doesn't know anything about Alfred's condition?' _

"What games did you bring today Kiku?" Alfred asked as they walked towards the living room. "Ah, I recently bought The Last of Us." "Cool! I watched some gameplays of it. Hey, Artie do you wanna play too?" Arthur shook his head. "No thank you."

Arthur read a book meanwhile, Alfred and Kiku played the game. When there were zombies that rapildy ran towards them, Alfred would most likely jump and hug Kiku. Like what he did when he and Arthur watched a horror movie. This made Arthur slightly irritated, seeing Alfred on Kiku's lap. _'Get away from Alfred.' _Arthur glared at Kiku under his book, which was weird because Kiku wasn't even the one who's moving closer to Alfred. For hours, Arthur observed the two carefully, which made him lose his focus on the book he was reading.

Suddenly, Kiku's phone rang. "Ah, sorry Alfred-san, Arthur-san, Heracles is waiting for me." Arthur asked curiously, "Who's Heracles?" "Ah, that's Kiku's boyfriend." Alfred replied and Kiku blushed. Arthur sighed in relief, _'Thank God, he already has a boyfriend.' _Then, Arthur felt a vein pop on his head. _'W-WHY AM I THINKING LIKE A GIRL!? I AM NOT JEALOUS GODDAMMIT. I DID NOT THINK OF THAT. I ONLY MET ALFRED TWO DAYS AGO! BLOODY HELLLLLL.' _Arthur blushed at his thoughts, hiding his face under his book.

Kiku had already left and Alfred returned to the living room, only to see Arthur covering his face with his book. "Hey, Artie, are you alright?" Alfred asked, leaning closer and taking the book off, revealing Arthur's red face. "A-Artie! You're red! Are you alright!?" Alfred cupped his hands on Arthur's face, making him blush MORE. "I-I-I'm fine!" Arthur stammered. "Are you sure? Your face is really heating up!" Alfred leaned closer, their foreheads now touching.

_'Bloody hell, Alfred is too close!' _Arthur shut his eyes close, "I-I'm fine, really! N-Now get off of me!" Alfred did as he said, he got off Arthur, his face still worried. After an awkward situation, Arthur piped up a random question. "Hey, Alfred, Does Kiku know about your condition?" "Nope." Alfred answered, adjusting his glasses. "Why?"

"Well, I don't want them to be worried. I mean, I'm a hero, right? A hero shouldn't make his people worry!" He smiled at Arthur. Arthur was moved by Alfred's statement which made him smile and blush a little. "You idiot.."

* * *

**Author's Notes : **CHAPTER THREEEEEE! :D Btw gaiz, in the doujinshi (**Gilbert and the Shinigami**, the one that I mentioned on the first chapter) Italy is the shinigami there and is attracted to Ludwig but Ludwig cannot see him, only Gilbert, because Gilbert is near to death. So here, in this story, shinigamis, demons and even angels can be seen. (On demons and angels though, they have to hide their wings so that it wouldn't be obvious that they are not human) They are much like the shinigamis and angels on Black Butler. Do you guys get my point? I hope you did :D

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to **_Fave, Follow and especially, Review!_**I would love to here what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks again to AcelMonDay for reviewing :D That's all and see ya in the next chappie! Ciaoo!~


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Day 4 - June 13, 2014_

"Mattie, where's Artie?" (**A/N: **omfg, I think that rhymed.) Alfred had just woke up from bed, noticing that Arthur wasn't in the room with him. "Arthur? I believe he went to the park..." Matthew replied quietly as he sipped into his Maple Tea. "Oh, I see..Well, I'll go see him! See you later, Mattie!" Alfred went out of their apartment, still on his pajamas and headed over to the park. He saw the blonde he was looking for, sitting on a bench with someone taller who had messy auburn hair and was wearing a formal black suit and his arm placed around Arthur's shoulder.

A pang of jealousy hit Alfred. He quickly approached them, "Artie!" Arthur flinched, the other man just grinned, he had a cigarette on his mouth and looked a bit like Arthur, having those same thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes. "So this is your victim, eh?" He observed Alfred from head to toe. "Yeah..Now can you pleae remove your arm?" Arthur groaned. The taller man obeyed Arthur and removed his arm. "Alfred, this is Allistor Kirkland, my older brother." "Nice to meet ye'" Allistor shook Alfred's hand. Alfred's eyes then glinted, "Woah! You're a shinigami too!? Did you die in a car accident the same Artie did?"

"Ah, no. I died first. I died when a bastard robbed then stabbed me to death." Allistor then blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette, making Alfred and Arthur cough. "Bloody hell, Allistor. Please refrain from doing that." Arthur said as he flapped his arm to move some smoke away from him. "Do you have some work to do too?" Alfred asked.

"Mmm, no. I just wanted to see how my lil' brother is doin'" He ruffled his younger brother's hair. Arthur sighed and fixed his hair, "How did you know that I have work anyways?" "Ah, you weren't in your house. And, Francis told me." Allistor explained when suddenly, his scythe started glowing. "I better go now. Looks like Glyn needs me. See ye'!" Allistor then disappeared out of nowhere.

"You never told me that you had a brother Artie. And who's Francis?" Alfred said, looking at Arthur while pouting. "I thought it wasn't necessary. And more likely, 'brothers'. Allistor and I are the ones who are dead. They are Peter, Dylan and Colin. And Francis, he's a frog. That's all." Arthur replied. "Last question. Who's Glyn?"

"Glyn is not a who. Glyn is the place where we train the incoming shinigamis. The ones who died then chose to be a shinigami." "Eh, I see.." "I have a question too." Arthur looked at Alfred. "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

Alfred laughed, "I'm too lazy to change my clothes. Now, let's go home and eat some of Mattie's pancakes. Sounds good?" Arthur couldn't help but smile, "Okay."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Amusement Park?" Alfred asked. He, Arthur and Matthew are now in the kitchen eating lunch. Matthew nodded, "Mhm. Our boss gave us two tickets to the new amusement park. I was thinking that both of you go there."

"N-No thank you.." Arthur blushed. "You can go with Alfred instead."

Matthew smiled, "I'm not used with rides that much and I think it's a good way for both of you to get known to each other." He then added, "Besides, you're supposed to observe him, right?" Alfred smiled, "I guess Mattie's right." _'This is my chance to know more about Artie! I'll definetely have much fun with him as possible!' _Arthur sighed in defeat, "Alright." Alfred fist pumped in the air, "Yay! Let's go later, in the afternoon."

_Time skiiip!~ Afternoon.._

"Artie, Are you ready?" Alfred asked from the living room. He was wearing a red hoodie and some shorts, paired up with his black sneakers. Arthur came out of the room dressed in a white shirt that says 'I LOVE AMERICA' which is pretty obvious that he borrowed it from Alfred. It was quite big but it was comfortable enough. He also wore some jeans and red sneakers. "Alright, let's go~"

Alfred and Arthur decided to walk to the amusement park, to save some money. It took a while but it was also a good time to talk more about themselves. Alfred knew more things about Arthur. Like Arthur said that he can see weird creatures and stuff. They arrived the amusement park. It was very beautiful. Full of lights, rides and people who were happy and enjoying themselves. "So, which ride do you want to ride first?" Alfred asked.

"The Ferris Wheel?"

"Anything but that. The Ferris Wheel must be reserved as our last ride! Does the rollercoaster sound good to you?"

Arthur slowly nodded his head. Alfred grinned and dragged him to the line for the rollercoaster. It was fast as hell. Alfred was screaming with joy for the whole time meanwhile Arthur was panicking. Once they got out of the ride, Arthur's hair was messy, so is Alfred's. "That was fun! Let's go try some more, Artie!"

The two of them tried more rides. They even tried the merry-go-round which Arthur enjoyed a lot. Arthur was smiling the whole time and Alfred felt very happy seeing Arthur's smile. "Hey, Artie! Look a Haunted House!" Alfred pointed to a Haunted House. Other people were coming out. Some where crying, some where neutral about it and some even talked about their experience there.

"No.

"Why?"

"You'll get scared. Like when we watched that horror movie and when you played that video game with Kiku."

"Me? Pshh. Come on, let's go in!"

It was dark inside and Alfred was clinging into Arthur's arm. When there was someone that would surprise them, Arthur would just flinch while Alfred would scream. Alfred then accidentally lost his glasses. He moved away from Arthur's arm then looked for his glasses. "Alfred? Is there something wrong?" "My glasses, I can't find them." Alfred kept on looking and fortunately, Arthur found them. "I found them." "Really? Thanks, dude!" He approached Arthur but then there was a skeleton prop that was misplaced.

Alfred tripped, making himself fall on top of Arthur. The two landed on the ground. Arthur opened his eyes, seeing Alfred on top of him. Arthur blushed furiously, instead of pushing Alfred away, he hastily wore the glasses on Alfred, making Alfred see much better. Alfred now clearly saw him being on top of Arthur, he blushed as well.

"N-Now, get off me.." Arthur looked away. Alfred quietly stood up, so did Arthur. Luckily, both of them were near the exit. As they walked towards the exit, they had an awkward silence surround them but Alfred made it more awkward when he held Arthur's hand. They left the haunted house, red-faced.

The sun was down and the moon was shining. It was time for them to ride the Ferris Wheel. The two still held hands when they were inside. The Ferris Wheel was slowly moving, Alfred then decided to speak up, "I..uh..Sorry, Artie. About, earlier.." "I-I-It's fine." Arthur stammered. The awkwardness was gone but their hands were not completely separated. The two continued talking and talking until they finally reached the top. "Look outside Artie!"

This is when their hands were separated, Arthur approached the glass window seeing the whole city filled with lights, "It's beautiful.." Arthur smiled at the sight.

"Thank you for today, Artie. I had fun." Alfred smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I had fun as well." Arthur smiled back. Without further ado, Arthur approached Alfred and kissed him on the forehead. Alfred turned red and was surprised.

After that exhausting day, the two returned to the apartment. Matthew had a surprised yet happy face when he saw Arthur and Alfred return home, their fingers entangled. "Did you guys enjoy?"Alfred replied with a smile and a quick nod. Arthur just smiled and looked at Alfred.

_'I know it's wrong to fall for a human but..I think I might like Alfred..' _Arthur thought to himself as he saw Alfred talking with Matthew about what happened earlier.

* * *

**Author's Notes : **Chapter Four, everyone! I hope all of you liked the sweetness of Arthur and Alfred. I also hope that I made some of you squeal, shout or even have smile ; 7 ; Btw, I forgot to mention on the last chapter, about the game Alfred and Kiku played, entitled The Last of Us. It is a zombie-survival game. We have that game in our PS3 and I tried it before but I kept on dying because I'm not a person who's good with video games /D Oh and also Peter is Sealand, Dylan is Wales and Colin is Northern Ireland. I used Colin on Northern Ireland because I think that's what most of other fanfic authors use as a human name for Northern Ireland.

I hope you all liked this Chapter because I did xD And also! If you have some suggestions on what will happen in the story, please PM me about it! I am a bit running out of ideas and I'd really appreciate some suggestions! That's all for now! Don't forget to _**Fave, Follow and especially, Review!**_

See you in the next chappie! :D


End file.
